


Love Is Not A Choice

by Mimi_Monstr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ashton is a frat boy, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Calum is Clara, Cheating, Established Relationship, Everyone is a girl except for Ash, F/F, F/M, Girls/Girls/Boys, I'm bad at tagging obviously, Light Smut, Luke is Lucille, Michael is Macy, girlsos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Monstr/pseuds/Mimi_Monstr
Summary: Again, Macy isn’t perfect and she is also a little weak when it comes to certain things and certain people.Specifically blondes. With mile-long legs and piercing baby blue eyes.And she’s especially weak to them when she’s been receiving mind blowing orgasms from said long-legged, blue-eyed, blonde person for a while now.Sue her...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this here was an imagine for #songficblurbnight. This one’s inspired by Girls/Girls/Boys, by P!ATD. If you couldn't tell by the title lol.
> 
>  **Warning:**  Smut, graphic content, and strong language. Yes. This **does** contain someone cheating, but do I think it’s okay to do to others? **N.O.** No one should have to go to sleep at night wondering why they weren’t good enough.! This is just for the sake of the song and my interpretation of it.
> 
> Now that that’s out of the way, enjoy.!

**_I don’t wanna hear you’ve got a boyfriend,_ **

They were the power couple of the school. Local fraternity president Ashton Irwin and Music Major, Lucille Hemmings.

He was loud, boisterous, and all bright sunny smiles. She was rather soft spoken, but also funny, and charismatic all the same. Sure, they were different in a lot of ways, in terms of interests, hobbies, and their friend groups but they didn’t let that stop them from being together.

In Macy Clifford’s opinion, though, it should of. Because at the end of the day, who’s the one that Lu runs to? Who does she cry to and complain to when he had missed yet another date or brush her off once again to hang with the guys. Or how about when, _“He just isn’t the same towards me anymore,” “But Mace, if I can’t leave him.. He’s **Him!**_ ” and blah, _blahblah blah blaaaah…_

In her opinion, Ashton Irwin was a total fucking dick-sucking prick that didn’t deserve a single ounce of the love and adoration and devotion Lu showed him. He didn’t deserve to see her bright smile, hear her beautiful voice whenever she would sing, see her lying on a bed, willing and waiting for him with flushed cheeks and chest heaving.

Macy won’t be the one to tell her any of this, though. No matter how much she did care for Lu and knew that she would be so much happy with someone else. Not her of course, not because Lu wouldn’t make her happy, but because she’s just too detached to try for a relationship. Love’s a bitch, and she’s not about to let it kick her ass again.

“Someone like you?” Her other best friend, Clara Hood would chime in around this time of her rant, big brown eyes looking down at her while she smirked.

“Hell no. Shut up, Hood.”

**_Sometimes you’re better off alone._ **

Macy isn’t perfect, she knows that for sure. She doesn’t have natural mile long legs like Lu does, or killer abs and the amazing butt that Clara has from spending half of her time in the gym and on the soccer field.  
She’s fuller and rather squishy, and she has a little more fat in places than most people, but she doesn’t complain. She’s learned to love her body, and she’s got a great rack if she doesn’t say so herself.

Again, Macy isn’t perfect and she is also a little weak when it comes to certain things and certain people. Specifically blondes. With mile-long legs and piercing baby blue eyes.  
And she’s especially weak to them when she’s been receiving mind blowing orgasms from said blonde, long-legged, blue-eyed person for a while now.

So when she finds herself laying between Lu’s legs, kitten licking her clit while the girl’s hands tug at her bleached hair and her thighs spasm and twitch around her head as she came for probably the third time in a row, sure she’s only got herself to blame but in her mind, Lu came to her with this first. Plus Ashton’s a dick.

**_But if you change your mind, you know where I am._ **

Of course after its all over, Lu’s rushing around Macy’s dorm room, scrambling for her clothing and looking quite cute when she’s flushed like she is now.

“Can’t you just stay and cuddle?!” Macy pleads, and to anyone who was just pacing by would have actually believed her with how desperate she sounded. Instead of being a music major, maybe she should’ve been an actor.

“Fuck you, Mace.” Lu scoffed, a little breathless but still rather amused all the same.

“Well if you wanted to go again you literally could have just said so.” She giggled and then just narrowly avoided a pair of pants being flung her way. “Alright, alright harsh.”

“You’re such a dick. You know that Ash only has like, one class today. He’ll be calling me soon.” Lu informed Macy for the billionth time, pulling her cropped band tee over her head and then pulling out her long blonde hair afterward, hastily trying to tame the soft waves until they looked decent.

“Yeah I know, and like I’ve told you before, I don’t care. I don’t see why you don’t just dump him already.” The bleached blonde scoffed, finally rolling out of her bed herself and searching for her phone and pair of underwear.

She never did get an answer to that question, just a deadpanned look. A silent, ”you know why” and a shove of the shoulder as the other walked passed her to pick up her shoulder bag by the front door. “I’ll see you later, yeah.?”

“You know where to find me, Lucille.” Macy grinned and then burst into a fit of giggles at the sight of the absolute death glare she had received in return. Lu had made it a point to tell everyone and make sure that no one called her by her government name, but that only made it so much funnier when Macy would do it anyway.

“Fuck. You.”

“It’s not nice to tease people, dear.”

“Suck my dick!”

**_Yeah, if you change your mind, you know where to find me._ **

From Lucille~♡:  
Are you free anytime this week?

To Lucille~♡:  
I’m free after class with Clara on Friday. Why?

From Lucille~♡:  
I need to see you…

To Lucille~♡:  
I’m leaving class rn, so just come over. Hood’s planning on going to the gym anyway.

From Lucille~♡:  
Be over in ten.. x

**_‘Cause I don’t ever wanna be your boyfriend._ **

“You’re late.” Macy reprimanded with a smirk after opening her door. And, honestly, the sight of Lu standing there, gnawing on the corner of her lip where her piercing once was never failed to turn her on. Lu was fucking beautiful and what made it better, or worse, was that she didn’t even know the effect she had on her.

“I know, Ash was being a dick and was taking forever to leave-”

“God- he kept me waiting too so just shut up and kiss me.” The older rushed out, quickly reaching forward and pulling Lu down by the back of her neck to smash their lips together. Quickly pulling Lu into her room with her free hand on her hip and kicking the door closed right after.

—*—*—  


Again, Macy wasn’t perfect, but right now with such a beautiful girl with an amazing set of hands and mouth diving between her legs, she didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a tumblr if you wanna chat or something.?? http://just-lie-to-me.tumblr.com


End file.
